


Drowning Is Just Not Part of a Normal Desire

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Snippet, UST, references to drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Fraser and Kowalski:  introspection after the buddy-breathing incident.





	Drowning Is Just Not Part of a Normal Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 17 of [dsc6dsnippets on Dreamwidth.](https://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/profile) The prompt words given were "disobey," "disturb," "distress," and "distill" -- and I used all four of them.
> 
> TYK to my beta, [verushka70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70), who kept watch through the night and beta'ed this fic right as I finished it -- at 1:00 AM, just 5 hours before deadline.

Some ways it’s like I never stopped drowning. Yeah, Fraser did that buddy-breathing thing to me and then got us the hell outta there and back to the surface…well, first he got us way _above_ the surface. So then I wasn’t _drowning in water_ anymore, but since then I’ve been _drowning in Fraser,_ which is just not part of a normal desire…not for me, anyway. Damn disturbing about Fraser saying nothing had changed…goes to show that Fraser can tell a lie…and the way he got all distressed and snippy goes to show he’s not good at lying -- heh -- there’s something Fraser’s not good at.

It’s known only to Diefenbaker and myself that there was a moment when, drowning in Prince Rupert Sound, I disobeyed Nature’s imperative to fight for survival and had a moment of peace, my life at that juncture distilled into one ice-cold cessation of struggle. Then Dief hauled me out of the water and life went on. It went on to the day that I in turn saw that moment of dead-calm drowning in Ray, the will to hold on to life escaping with his last exhaled air, when I gave Ray of my own air. Moments later he asked me if anything had changed, and I said no -- but it was a kind of prevaricating, it was “no, not ‘anything,’ no, it’s ‘everything’ “. Ray had said to me “there’s more to life than dying” – - oh Ray, there’s more to my drowning with you than being underwater.


End file.
